


Who Loses, Does The Dishes

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comeptition, Date Night, Dinner, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Love, Quality Time, Romance, couples, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 9! After months of Isis being buried in her new work for Seto and KaibaCorp, she's able to spend some quality time with Mai, making dinner for them both and sharing cuddles on the sofa after the fact. But one thing remains - who's going to do the dishes? There's only one way to solve these little contests in Domino City - A Duel. Whoever wins is free, but whoever loses does the dishes...





	Who Loses, Does The Dishes

They’d both enjoyed a dinner inside for once. Mai always liked skulking around Domino with Isis, but the Egyptian tombkeeper had pleaded they remain inside, enjoy some of her own cooking and then relax for the deep evening. Mai couldn’t refuse, not when Isis offered her company. 

Despite being a tombkeeper, ore previous tombkeeper, now that the Pharaoh had been put to rest, Isis was branching out. She had gone into business with KaibaCorp to better market Seto’s new technology to the rest of the world. As well as this, she had been developing her own advancements in the technological side of Duel Monsters. With Pegasus selling the game to Kaiba too, Isis was becoming the woman to talk to when it came to the game.

Mai was very satisfied with her lover, yet she rarely saw her from day to day at length, only short bursts of contact. This made their night in all the better, all the more intimate and yet all the bittersweet. Mai held Isis closely on the sofa as they watched the television. 

Nothing was on nothing at all. Mai was simply mesmerised with Isis on her lap, snuggling her beautifully. They were just breathing, keeping quiet, with the feeling of sustenance from the beautiful food keeping Mai smitten and a little sluggish. She didn’t want to move, especially with Isis in her arms. The Egyptian woman cooed a little as she snuffled and rested in her lover’s arms. Mai’s grasp was both protective and loving.

She was everything Isis wanted, especially after seeing what had happened to the blonde harpie during both Battle City and the Crisis of the Orichalcos. Isis had seen it all, and she was the woman Mai came running to after her mind was cleared of the ancient evil.

“As well-made as that was, even if I do say so myself, one of us is going to need to do the dishes,” Isis spoke into the room, her eyes still fixated on the program, yet not actively watching it with any attention paid.

Mai stirred a little above her, her waistline shuffling as she moved to awaken her body. She was slowly falling asleep and the revelation of the dishes forced the harpie to wake her body up. She wasn’t one to want to clean up, and Isis had done the cooking. It had been a wonderful meal, and the wine to match was exquisite; there was no way Mai wanted to clear the dirty kitchenware. 

Her shuffling and arduous stretch communicated Mai’s not wanting to move, which then prompted Isis to turn over on top of her lover. Isis pinned the blonde harpie to the sofa, arms on either side of her shoulders and the tanned Egyptian woman eyed Valentine intently, her dark eyes and smokey lashes looking divine. The faint tattoo under her eye (recently paid for) made her even more beautiful, in such an oriental and exotic way. Mai was already heating up as Isis pinned her into the soft leather and leaned in. 

Craning her neck to get closer, Isis kissed the gorgeous harpie, cupping her cheeks soon after. Mai’s hands gravitated to her lover’s waistline and she held her hips like designated handles. Isis’ lips tasted indulgent, with a kick of inherent spice underlying with the flutter of fall flowers. Even the tombkeeper’s perfume was full of space and Egyptian fragrance. Her skin was smooth, lavish like ceramic and her hair was Egyptian cotton as Mai ran her fingers through lovely raven-dark locks.

The kiss lingered, Isis feeling her way around her harpie and Mai stroking her lover’s waist with eager hands. The blonde exerted powerful energy, that of a champion, of someone who always won and got what they wanted. But Isis demonstrated much of the same power as she cuddled her girlfriend, kissing her deeper and deeper. Her hands threaded through dirty blonde hair.  Suddenly, Isis recoiled, pulling back and moving her hands to the bare tummy under the hem of Mai’s cropped top. “Someone is going to have to do the dishes, Mai,” she reminded her a little firm but smiling as she teased the harpie. 

Isis’ finger swirled around her bare belly button and another hand came to Mai’s fingers, intertwining them as she held her hand. The spark between them was a full lightning bolt, sparking between their eyes. Challenge developed in the middle of love and attraction.

“You know I don’t do dishes,” Mai told her, trying not to sound rude, but smiling with the competition.

“Well, I cooked… So it’s time to start scrubbing, isn’t it?”

Mai looked down Isis’ body, observing her every movement, her muscles and the tightness of her frame. Mai drank her body with her eyes, becoming intoxicated by the depth of her lover’s body and the energy in her powerful eyes. Isis exerted pressure and a deep lusting but powerful love beneath the surface. Mai adored her so much, she couldn’t control herself.

Her fingers came to her lover’s chin and she held Isis’ jawline in her grasp. “How about we duel for it. It’s been a while, right?” She asked, her free hand coming from their entangled hands and pulling her deck from her belt. “Feel like you can take on my Harpie Lady cards again?” 

Isis looked spurred, taking her lover’s bait as her eyes swirled with even more intent. “All for the sake of doing the dishes? Who I am to argue, Mai Valentine… Let’s duel.”

 

***

 

They set themselves up on the table. Isis programmed her small and mobile holographic projectors around the corners of the table too, something she had been developing at KaibaCorp for in-house duelling around small areas save the use of the KC Duel Disk. The whole boudoir was cosy and serene. Candles were lit around their coffee table and both women assembled their decks and playing mats for play. 

“Are you ready, hon? My harpies are no joke, as you know,” Mai teased, smiling as she shuffled her deck. After that, she placed it on the designated spot and drew her cards. Isis did the same and smiled right back without replying.

“Let’s duel!” They both declared to the other. 

“I’ll start, my love,” Isis told Mai, pulling a card from her hand and playing it to her field zone. “I’ll activate the Field Spell known as Ritual Sanctuary, which allows me to send this magic card to the graveyard in order to add a Light Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell card from my deck to my hand,” Isis demonstrated, searching her deck already for her card. She selected a magic card and slotted it into her hand. “Next, I’ll activate my Machine Angel Ritual, sending both Kelbek and Zolga to the graveyard to bring out my Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode!” Isis declared, and the small holoprojectors created her monster’s image, a tiny woman with four arms and a plain headdress onto the playing field. Dakini stood proudly on her card, measuring at twenty-seven hundred attack points. 

The tombkeeper was proud, a powerful monster on her first move for barely anything. “With that, I end my turn,” she said, having no cards left in her hand. For Dakini, it had cost her a lot of cards, and now she had nothing for what Mai might come up with next. It was a powerful move, but a costly one. 

“At the end of my turn, my Machine Angel Ritual comes back from my hand,” she told Mai, using Dakini’s special ability. 

“It’s a shame you’ll need it, babe. I activate the magic card Smashing Ground, to destroy your angel!” Mai fought back, coming out of the gate swinging. Her magic card destroyed the monster Isis controlled with the highest defence points. Dakini was instantly shattered on the field with no resistance. Suddenly, Isis’ side of the field was bare aside from her field spell. 

Isis flinched when her monster fractured like glass, her beautiful hologram turning into nothing, Mai looked pleased but didn’t want to win so quickly. Yet she knew Isis could anticipate every move she made, anyone made, even without her Millennium Necklace. Isis was simply a magnificent reader of duelists and people. Her age and wisdom brought skill and technique. Mai didn’t take anything for granted. 

“Now I’ll summon my Harpie Channeler,” Mai called as the ginger harpie took form on the holographic playing field in a flurry of nonexistent feathers. Mai’s Harpie Lady cards looked squishy, but Isis knew the blonde harpie herself could play them better than anything knew how. Mai herself was much a harpie, so beautiful and yet so fierce and ferocious. “Now by sending my Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation trap card to the graveyard, I’ll bring out my Harpie’s Pet Dragon from my deck in defence mode!” She called, searching for the lizard and playing it sideways. The pinkish-red dragon formed from the holoprojectors, bigger than the smaller Harpie Channeler but still like a figurine on the table. 

Mai now had a complete advantage but didn’t press. “I set one card face down and end my turn. Back to you, honey.”

Isis drew her card. “I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards,” she told Mai, drawing again. “Next I’ll summon my Cyber Petit Angel in defence mode, and he allows me to draw another Ritual card. Next, I’ll discard it to the graveyard thanks to my Ritual Sanctuary’s effect, to call Cyber Angel Idaten from my deck. And for my third and final trick, I’ll activate my Cyber Angela Ritual again! Sending Idaten to the grave to summon Cyber Angel Natasha in defence mode!”

Another beautiful Cyber Angel formed from nothing on her card - not a four-armed goddess this time but a centaur-like maiden with slits for eyes and a mechanical body, with the body of a machine-like steed. Natasha wielded a mighty staff and ribbons around her gauntlets made her look majestic. 

Mai knew what Natasha meant. She’d duelled her lover before with this new deck, and Isis always brought out Natasha to win the match. She was almost indestructible. 

“Try to get through her now, my love,” Isis teased, again with no hand, but with her star monster on the field and with almost no way to be destroyed. Not even Mai’s dragon could steamroll through Natasha. 

The harpie duelist drew her card and moved the dragon to attack mode. “Go Harpie Perfumer!” Mai called, and yet another harpie took form, one with beautiful lavender hair and majestic green wings, holding a bottle of fragrance in her claws as she took a place on the other side of the Harpie Channeler.

“I am sorry, darl, but you’ll be the one doing the dishes tonight,” Mai taunted, reaching out for Isis’ hand. The Egyptian genius entangled her finger’s in Mai’s and looked longingly into her eyes. There she found beautiful determination and fire, but Isis loved to stoke Mai’s competitive flame when they duelled. They didn’t manage to often, but this was a match Isis had secretly been longing for. She had fallen behind in cards, but Mai had no way of removing her Natasha for the moment.

“While my dragon is on the field, Perfumer allows me to fetch Elegant Egotist and another spell listing Harpie Lady Sisters on it from my deck. And I choose my Harpie’s Feather Rest,” Mai talked as she took the cards from her deck. 

Isis knew what was coming her way and sure enough, Mai played into her theories. With Elegant Egotist she transformed her Harpie Perfumer into the Harpy Lady Sisters; a trio of harpie ladies with bright maroon, sunkissed orange and sky blue hair all in different styles. The maroon-haired Harpie Lady that served so often as Mai’s Deck Master was leading her now fully fledged coterie of feathered women. Still, Natasha could not be destroyed or even attacked.

But, observing the field, Isis saw that Mai still controlled a face-down card in her back row, a potential trap card. 

“Since you cannot attack I’ll take my turn, my darling,” Isis taunted, drawing. “And I’ll spring your trap with this! Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!” Isis declared, playing her spell to buffet Mai’s face down. It lasted seconds before being blown away. “Fissure, quite smart but not enough. Next, I’ll set my Cyber Petit Angel to defence mode and end my turn,” she declared. Having no cards in her hand was beginning to take its toll already. Isis had no strategy behind Natasha. 

Mai took her turn quickly, drawing, activating Cyber Shield to increase the attack points of her Perfumer and destroying the Petit Angel. While she couldn’t attack Ritual monsters, the small mechanical ball was nothing compared to her Harpie’s Pet Dragon now in attack mode and standing at twenty-nine hundred attack points. 

“And now it’s back to me,” Isis heralded, drawing the card she needed and instinctively smiling. “I activate the magic card Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field,” she told Mai plainly. “But as you know, my love…”

“As I know Cyber Angel Natasha’s effect kicks in. Since you have another Cyber Angel in your graveyard, you can remove one from play to bring Natasha back to the field. Only with no monsters on my side of the field, you won’t be able to take control of any of them,” Mai explained from her, smiling herself at the good move. Isis was pleased with herself also. 

“That’s correct, but it does present you wide open for a direct attack. So I will take advantage and indeed strike at your life points with my Cyber Angel Natasha. Attack with Cyber Baton Strike!” Isis ordered her revived angel, and the centaur charged the playing field aiming directly for Mai’s defenceless body. With the holographic staff, she pierced into the harpie’s body and dealt her a quarter or her life points as damage. 

Mai flinched and drew her next card. 

“Let’s try Harpie Lady in attack mode this time, then I’ll activate my Harpie’s Feather Rest to return all my ladies from the graveyard to my deck. And finally, I’ll finish up by activating the magic card Follow Wind, to increase my Harpie’s attack points by three-hundred!”

Isis found her fire, her competitive spirit fueled by Mai’s fight. All of this, caused by a set of dirty dishes, and now they were slowly matching the other. The Egyptian tombkeeper smiled as she anticipated Mai’s moves. She sensed her deck was on her side even without the future sight of the Millennium Necklace. 

“I love you, Mai, but this duel is already finished,” Isis told her, pulling another card from her deck. It was indeed another one she needed. 

“I activate the spell card known as Ritual Weapon, using it to increase Natasha’s attack points by more than double, all the way to twenty-five hundred points!” She demonstrated, as on Natasha’s main left arm a beautiful and archaic crossbow with the Millennium symbol in the middle took shape. Her attack points raised by fifteen-hundred thanks to the spell, and now Natasha was the most powerful creature on the field. “Natasha, destroy Mai’s Harpie Lady with your Ritual Arrow!” Isis called, and the Cyber Angel shot a lucid blue bolt directly at the harpie, vanquishing her in a flurry of feathers and smoke. Mai’s life points dropped by another nine-hundred and now she beginning to see the dirty dishes as her destiny.

Drawing her next card, there was nowhere to run. Mai had nothing. Harpie’s Feather Duster was nowhere in her hand and Natasha would blast through anything she presented as a defence. If Isis drew another monster, there would be even less to do. 

Mai set her hand over her deck. “I surrender, darling. You win this round,” she told her love. Getting up, Mai looked stone-cold and defeated. “I got the dishes. You sit back down,” she told Isis, but the beautiful Egyptian stood too.

In her beautiful dress, she crossed the small table to Mai and wrapped her arms around her. “I think you gave up too suddenly, my love,” she spoke melodically, like a ballad. Picking up the top card of Mai’s deck, she excavated not the feather duster, but instead Mirror Wall. It was Mai’s signature trap card and a most deadly one. She’d nearly defeated Yugi with it. “See? The Heart of the Cards was still with you, dear.”

Mai leaned in and gave Isis another endearing peck on the lips, her arms roping around the tombkeeper and her body shrouding her like she was in actual fact a harpie. Mai was strong and her body firm but she often displayed corvian-like features and behaviours, closer to her cards than maybe she realised. She would make a beautiful harpie in another world. 

“Or maybe I let you win so you wouldn’t do the dishes,” Mai suggested, teasing as she smiled gingerly. Isis blushed a little. 

“Whether you did or didn’t let me win, my love. They’re all yours now…”

They kissed again, smiling as their lips met beautifully. Mai’s clawed hand came down to Isis’ rear and she held it tightly, with a little ownership behind it. Isis followed up by pushing her body closer to Mai’s. Swelling heat and sparks formed between the women, spurred by their competition and only exacerbated by the lust now budding between them like an aphrodisiac. Mai’s eyes were dilating and her fingers dug into Isis’ body like actual talons. 

The once-tombkeeper stood steadfastly and pressed herself into Mai, her own hands draping down the blonde’s back and coming to feel her own rump too. Suddenly, forwardness took over Isis as she felt the warmth of Mai, the more dominant but certainly willing one of the both. Other thoughts took over the now technology developer and the dishes were the furthest things from her mind. 

A jolt hit Isis ferally as she took in her lover’s perfume. That same perfume that Mai had been using all the way back in the Duelist Kingdom. The parlour trick to mistake Jonouchi now had her lover’s eyes popping with something more. 

Isis pushed Mai to the wall and smelled her neck, kissing her there and taking in a lavish odour and aromas that held to her skin like a film. It was wondrous, and intoxicating with the fervour of competition still in their blood. Mai went to move her hand but Isis held her wrist and pressed it to the wall with the rest of her. She pinned her there, like a prisoner as her lips kissed their way up and down Mai’s neck, driving her slightly insane. They were adults, but rarely had the chance to behave like such, and yet now Isis was feeling dominant, spurred by Mai’s body and her scent. Never did this happen regularly. Isis felt a need for Mai, exhibited by her kissing and the way she nibbled on Mai’s exposed flesh.

Another hand came to Mai’s exposed midriff, grazing her lower abdomen and even gently tucking into the hem of her shorts. 

“No…” Mai gasped, recoiling inside of herself. 

Isis looked up, firmly and saw Mai’s parted lips calling to her. They kissed again, more passionately and with so much more lust between now - the harpie’s charms had utterly ensnared the Egyptian executive. 

When they broke off again and stood looking at each other, Isis calming herself and Mai beginning to regain some control of her body, holding her lover’s hips again. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” She suggested, her eyes still dilated and wanting more of this.

“Yes… Leave the dishes… I want a rematch,” Isis told her a little eagerly as she held her lover’s hand and began to let her down fully from the headdress. 

Mai reached for her lover’s body, her rear again and gave her an eager squeeze. “I think I know what kind…”


End file.
